hitlerparodyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (20 de Abril de 1889-30 de Abril de 1945) fue un político y militar alemán, canciller imperial desde 1933 y Führer —líder— de Alemania desde 1934 hasta su muerte. En la vida real Adolf Hitler nació en Braunau am Inn, una pequeña aldea cerca de Linz en la provincia de la Alta Austria, no muy lejos de la frontera alemana, en lo que entonces era el Imperio austrohúngaro. Nacido en una familia de clase media, su padre, Alois Hitler (1837-1903), fue un agente de aduanas. Su madre, Klara Pölzl (1860-1907), fue la tercera esposa de Alois. Hitler fue el tercer hijo de la pareja. Llevó al poder al Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán o Partido Nazi,y lideró un régimen totalitario durante el período conocido como Tercer Reich o Alemania nazi. Además, fue quien dirigió a Alemania durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, iniciada por él con el propósito principal de cumplir sus planes expansionistas en Europa. Hitler se afilió al Partido Obrero Alemán, precursor del Partido Nazi, en 1919, y se convirtió en líder de este en 1921. En 1923, tras el pronunciamiento en la cervecería Bürgerbräukeller de Múnich, Hitler intentó una insurrección, conocida como el Putsch de Múnich, tras cuyo fracaso fue condenado a cinco años de prisión. Durante su estancia en la cárcel redactó la primera parte de su libro Mi lucha (en alemán, Mein Kampf), en el cual expone su ideología junto con elementos autobiográficos. Liberado ocho meses después, en 1924, Hitler consiguió obtener creciente apoyo popular mediante la exaltación del pangermanismo, el antisemitismo y el anticomunismo, sirviéndose de su talento oratorio apoyado por la eficiente propaganda nazi y las concentraciones de masas cargadas de simbolismo. Fue nombrado canciller imperial (Reichskanzler) en enero de 1933 y, un año después, a la muerte del presidente Paul von Hindenburg, se autoproclamó líder y canciller imperial (Führer und Reichskanzler), asumiendo así el mando supremo del Estado germano. Transformó la República de Weimar en el Tercer Reich y gobernó con un partido único basado en el totalitarismo y la autocracia de la ideología nazi. El objetivo de Hitler era establecer un Nuevo Orden basado en la absoluta hegemonía de la Alemania nazi en el continente europeo. Su política exterior e interior tenía el objetivo de apoderarse de Lebensraum (‘espacio vital’) para los pueblos germánicos. Promovió el rearme de Alemania y tras la invasión de Polonia por la Wehrmacht el 1 de septiembre de 1939, se inició la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Con estos actos, Hitler violó el Tratado de Versalles de 1919 que establecía las condiciones de la paz tras la Primera Guerra Mundial.Bajo la dirección de Hitler, las fuerzas alemanas y sus aliados ocuparon en 1941 la mayor parte de Europa y África del Norte. Esas ganancias territoriales decrecieron paulatinamente después de la batalla de Stalingrado, hasta 1945, cuando los ejércitos aliados derrotaron al ejército alemán. Por motivos raciales, Hitler fue causa de la muerte de diecisiete millones de personas,ncluyendo seis millones de judíos y entre medio y millón y medio de gitanos, en lo que se denominó posteriormente «Holocausto». En los últimos días de la guerra, durante la batalla de Berlín en 1945, Hitler se casó con su antigua amante, Eva Braun. El 30 de abril de 1945 los dos se suicidaron en el búnker de la Cancillería, para evitar ser capturados por el Ejército Rojo; posteriormente, sus cadáveres fueron quemados. En las parodias Hitler en las parodias ya no es racista por lo menos en las del Hundimiento, debido a que en las parodias hay cientos de Hitlers. Entre ellos el de Malditos Bastardos, el de Valkiria o el de Hitler: El Reinado del mal. En las parodias Hitler es el presidente de la República del Reich un país independiente de Alemania. Allí vive con sus molestos y divertidos generales y ministros. Su peor enemigo es el general de las SS Hermann Fegelein. El mayor sueño de Hitler es matar a Fegelein pero núnca lo consigue. Galería Hitler.png|Hitler hablando con Himmler Archivo:GSPruPW.png|Dolfy con la mirada perdida Krebs and Dolfy.png|Hitler hablando con Krebs Hitler Burgdorf Phone Photo.jpg|Hitler y Wilhelm Burgdorf Film 3708-downfall--hi res-978d1789.jpg|Eva Braun, Hitler y Albert Speer Hitler and traudl.png|Hitler y Traudl Junge HITLER AND jODL.png|Hitler despidiendose de Jodl Der Untergang Eva Hitler.jpg|Eva y Dolfy Archivo:Hitler_rants_about_Goering.png|Hitler al enterarse de que le ha traicionado Göring Archivo:Hitler_Funny_Expression.jpg|A Hitler le da un ictus al ver que Fegelein sigue vivo Hit Face by RBC56.png|''Khé vrga?'' Archivo:Inglourious-basterds-28.jpg|Hitler de Malditos Bastardos (2008) más conocido como primo Steve retrato de hitler.jpg|Retrato de Adolf Hitler Hitler-blondi-1--644x600.jpg|Hitler y su perra Blondi Hitler Award Youth.jpg|Hitler dandole la mano a Peter Kranz Archivo:0013341974.jpg|Hitler gesticulando Archivo:Hitler-Suicide.jpg|Hitler suicidandose, ya veras la cara de la sirvienta cuando tenga que limpiar la sangre Trollface.png|Hitler Trollface beso.png|Que situación mas incómoda ¿no? 2003 the rise of evil.jpg|Hitler de la película Hitler el reinado del mal pastedimage-51197-752x501.png|Hitler de la película Ha vuelto The_Bunker_Hitler.jpg|Hitler de la película El Búnker Hitler-The-Last-Ten-Days-images-8446479a-ac7e-4871-bf1d-bd30db4fd84.jpg|Hitler en la película Hitler los últimos diez días Valkyrie_Hitler.jpg|Hitler de la película Operación Valkiria junto con Friedrich Fromm y Claus von Stauffenberg AdolfHipster.jpg|Adolf Hipster Hitler meets Flegel Schenck and Haase.png|Hitler, Werner Haase, Erna Flegel y Ernst-Günther Schenck 180633174-86534385-fec7-4615-aff5-80d8ebe8a3a5.jpg|Hitler con su nieta en los alpes Hans267.jpg|Esto...en fin cada uno es como es Cheese und Crackers!.jpg|Adenoid Hynkel personaje inspirado en Hitler Hitler Indiana Jones.jpg|Hitler e Indiana Jones Adolf hitler.jpg|Adolf Hitler en 1938 Snapshot_0.png|Hitler mirando el mapa de Berlín Snapshot 9.png|Hitler miranda a Carmen de Mairena Snapshot_37.png|Hitler con cara graciosa Snapshot_40.png|Hitler con otra cara graciosa Snapshot_13.png|Dolfy en Hearts of Bunker 4 Rommel 2012 720p BRRip x264 MP4 AAC-CC.mp4 snapshot 00.07.41.png|Hitler y Erwin Rommel en la película Rommel (2012) Smiling Dolfy.jpg|Dolfy sonriendo Smiling Inglorious.jpg|El Primo Steve sonriendo Hitler mussolini.jpg|Benito Mussolini y Hitler 3362538.jpg|Miklós Horthy y Hitler 3321715.jpg|Hitler y Víctor Manuel III DC9.jpg|Francisco Franco y Hitler Bundesarchiv Bild 183-B03212, München, Staatsbesuch Jon Antonescu bei Hitler.jpg|Ion Antonescu y Hitler UV2zzvlq.jpg|Philippe Pétain y Hitler Screen_Shot_2016-07-30_at_4.23.31_PM.png|Hitler en The Man in the High Castle NewColossusHitler.png|Hitler en Wolfenstein 2 The New colossus Hitler_raid.png|Hitler en el videojuego Raid adolf-hitler-with-king-carol-ii-of-romania-1938-DYYE6X.jpg|Carol II y Hitler 80414880.jpg|Neville Chamberlain y Hitler 4666-2.jpg|Hitler en la película de comedia To be or not to be Archivo:Portrait_Germany_Adolf_Hitler.jpg|Adolf Hitler en Hearts Of Iron IV Archivo:Portrait_south_america_generic_leader_1.jpg|Señor Hilter en Hearts Of Iron IV Hitler Mannerheim.png|Hitler y Carl Gustaf Mannerheim Pavelic-ante-with-adolf-hitler-1944-FD8317.jpg|Ante Pavelic y Hitler Shitler and Pavelic.jpg|Pavelic y Hitler en una peli croata de humor Confused Dolfy.jpg|Hitler mirando de reojo Eduardo wallis hitler.jpg|Wallis Simpson, Eduardo VIII y Hitler Snapshot_2.png|Hitler mirando como Krebs le informa Rommel Hitler.png|Hitler en la película de Rommel (2012) XDDD.png|Hitler y los comics young hitler.jpg|Dolfy con 17 años kid hitler.jpg|Dolfy con 11 años Hitler paris burning.jpg|Hitler en Is Paris Burning? (1966) Hitler-Hindenberg-Tannenberg-1933.jpg|Hitler y Paul von Hindenburg Germany Hitler Roehm2 280x295.jpg|Hitler y Ernst Röhm Bundesarchiv Bild 102-16742, Erich Ludendorff mit Adolf Hitler.jpg|Erich Ludendorff y Hitler von pappen hitler.jpg|Hitler y Franz von Papen Tigr5.jpg|Wilhelm Kranz es el nuevo Führer Rolf Kanies Hans Krebs Adolf Hitler.jpg|Hans Krebs es el nuevo Führer Hitler_in_tears.jpg|Hitler llorando Deutscher+Filmpreis+2010+Show+KmdbI8W7HdAm.jpg|Dolfy y Angela Merkel Hitler-stalin-putin-e1407748672661.jpg|Hitler, Stalin y Putin Oglinda Hitler.png|Hitler en Oglinda 50711955.jpg|Benito Mussolini, Rodolfo Graziani y Hitler 1664879,pY0fWtuSlM+8tYghX1ItCz77rDLGfEge4loKJbbCdNnUuQZpM6LPlArm0UA5ENB2KSQKrAPtYcJjzPcJVNgyTw .jpg|Muñeco de cera de Dolfy Hitler Boris.gif|Boris III y Hitler Adolf flipando.jpg|Hitler flipando Sieg smile.jpg|When te cargas 6 millones de judíos 535822419.jpg|Adolfito y su risa perturbadora Adolfo sonriendo.jpeg|Cuando te anexionas media Europa por la cara 83d.jpg|La cara más perturbadora de la historia alemana why-hitler-wasnt-evil-735-happy-hitler-at-nuremberg.jpg|Hitler riendo en las olimpiadas de Berlín y disfrutando de la prueba de tiro al judío 1347059496693.jpg|''Dije glasear a los judíos, no gasear'' hitler_trans_NvBQzQNjv4BqQiCYa_HX2bZjWLd-HeeIK5W0P_PYLFy34VlxA148KF4.jpg|Hitler Mussolini IMG_20180404_130259.jpg|Hitler y los morenazis IMG_20180404_130407.jpg|Dolfy rapero Drake meme IMG_20180404_132706.jpg|Hitler en la Primera Guerra del Búnker Harold Hitler.png|Adolf Harold 1589000609.jpg|Hitler y Sheev Palpatine IMG-20180409-WA0039.jpg|Hitler y Darth Vader Dolfy is the senate.png|Hitler es el Reichtag confirmed Hitler Frederick Great.jpg|Dolfy y Friedrich II AdolfHitlerconeldoctorMorell.jpg|Hitler y Theodor Morell La muerte de Hitler.png|La muerte de Hitler 545945197.jpg|Vidkun Quisling y Hitler f2eee03edec0b9c533b57a4e907.png|Hitler en Operación Valquiria (2004) 98-4815.jpg|Hitler en Desert Fox Hitler-y-jozef-tiso-en-berlc3adn.jpg|Hitler y Jozef Tiso 780_008_2759130_57309889fd373191be3cd164b5f3475a.jpg|Hitler en el Polònia Buenafuente-parodia-una-entrevista-bertin-osborne-con-hitler-1464198453873.jpg|Hitler y Bertín Osborne Hitler y Goebbels en Bully Magnets.png|Hitler y Goebbels en Bully Magnets 800px-Adolf Hitler and Prince Paul of Yugoslavia.jpg|Pablo de Yugoslavia y Hitler MV5BZjgyMDg5ZDQtNTc4OS00YWI5LTliZTAtZDM4OTEwNGM2OTk5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDkzNTM2ODg@. V1 .jpg|Su santidad Fegelein I y el cardenal Dolfy 302345screenshot-6jpg.jpg|Hermann Fegelein, Gretl Braun y Hitler MV5BYjM5MmExYTYtM2ViOS00MjAzLWJhYmYtNzE5ZTY5ZDY5NWUxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDkzNTM2ODg@._V1_.jpg|Fraile Dolfy Hitler negro.png|Hitler negro Hitler chino.jpg|Hitler chino 514948580.jpg|Hitler y Yosuke Matsuoka 7324bbbee7af2bc6792bffd25d5f1ba6.jpg|Hitler y Humberto II de Italia 141554790.jpg|Italo Balbo y Hitler la-rafle.20170228031940.jpg|Hitler y Himmler en La rafle 166.jpg|Grand Theft Otto Berlín. Protagonizado por Hitler 548867397.jpg|Ramón Serrano Suñer, Hitler y Galeazzo Ciano al fondo Hitler Bitva zo Moscva.png|Hitler en La Batalla de Moscú (1985) HitlerPencilThrowGIF.gif|Hitler tirando el lapiz BrightEarnestGnatcatcher-size_restricted.gif|Soy el puto amo! DzW2gu.gif|Cuando te enteras de que la guerra está perdida GleefulWeeklyHorsefly-max-1mb.gif|JA! JA! JA! JA! JA! IB_Hitler_nein.gif|Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Fegelein!.gif|Fegelein! baby_hitler.jpg|Hitler bebé 1343745462 0.jpg|Hitler y Queipo de Llano Petain-jacques-dufilho-jean-yanne-pierre-laval-ludwig-haas-hitler-fecha-1993-k38p9j.jpg|Petain, Laval y Hitler en Petain (1993) Hitler jóven y guapo.jpg|Hitler jóven y guapo 4ef04aad20d1c5b2986efdc962476d90e5a2f424_full.jpg|Hale Hortler! Índice23.jpg|Adolf Cagelerl Party Hard de Dictadores.jpg|Dolfy de fiesta con otros dictadores Los Fegel-Vengadores.jpg|Los Fegel-vengadores Hearts of Bunker IV mod Fegelrreich.jpg|Hitler en Hearts of Bunker 4: Mod Fegelreich Los Tres Chiflados.png|Los Tres Chiflados: Jodl, Krebs y Hitler Los Tres Chiflados (2).png|Los Tres Chiflados: Mussolini, Franco y Hitler Los Tres Chiflados (3).png|Los Tres Chiflados: Mussolini, Hirohito y Hitler Los Tres Chiflados (4).png|Los Tres Chiflados: Stalin, Mao y Hitler Bunker de Empeñosr.jpg|Hitler en el Búnker de Empeños RytiHitler.JPG|Risto Ryti y Hitler ELE5a916b_P201504130640201.jpg|Hitler en Lída Baarová (2016) Adolf-hitler_Dr._Who.jpg|Hitler en Doctor Who FührerMdT.jpeg|Hitler en el Ministerio del Tiempo Doctor Hitler.jpg|Doctor Hitler AHinIT15.jpg|Mussolini, Ribentrop, Hitler, Ciano, Victor Manuel III, Goebbels y Hess 2634529.jpg|Hitler detrás de Ribbentrop y Tiso Rudolfblass.jpg|Hitler y Rudolf Blass ken-matsudaira-bruno-ganz-the-ode-to-joy-baruto-no-gakuen-2006-BPRR5P.jpg|Dolfy y los japoneses Old_hitler.jpg|Hitler viejo con 100 años MrHilter.jpg|Hitler en Monty Phyton Hitler Pacha.jpg|Hitler Pacha meme B583c831f8f4a48752dca3934b5221ad.jpg|Benito Mussolini, Hitler y Edouard Daladier Hitler checo.png|Hitler en Dny zrady (1973) Hitler y Strasser.jpeg|Hitler y Gregor Strasser DSC09335-1.jpg|Hitler y Anton Drexler 300px-Bundesarchiv Bild 102-14080, Berlin, Hitler, Göring und Hanfstaengl.jpg|Ernst Hanfstaengl, Hitler y Hermann Göring Csm 1717 EDA Oliver Masucci Fabian Busch DSCF1549Final ddc8609e62.jpg|Hitler y Stehr Imperial-chancellor-adolf-hitler-l-and-admiral-erich-raeder-visit-KE9383.jpg|Hitler y el almirante Erich Raeder Bundesarchiv Bild 183-V00538-3, Karl Dönitz, Adolf Hitler.jpg|Karl Dönitz y Hitler Adolf-hitler-y-sepp-dietrich-1937-c45f21.jpg|Josef Dietrich (Sepp Dietrich) y Hitler Hitler-e1499178782130.jpg|Otto Skorzeny y Hitler Hitler Youth 3 (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|Hitler y Artur Axmann 545733079-1024x1024.jpg|Mussolini, Hitler, Jodl y Keitel Battle_of_Bulge_map_pointing_session.jpg|Göring, Fegelein, Hitler y Guderian 548866091-594x594.jpg|Milan Stojadinovic junto con Hitler y Göring BG-MILAN-NEDIC-061115-1900-NBR-02-20151106-164919845-.mxf.Still003.jpg|Milan Nedic y Hitler Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Dictadores Categoría:Partido Nazi Categoría:El Eje Categoría:Líderes Políticos Categoría:Presidentes Categoría:Militares Categoría:Tercer Reich Categoría:Canciller de Alemania Categoría:Jefe de Estado de Alemania Categoría:Wehrmacht Categoría:Schutzstaffel Categoría:Chat de las Parodias